Jake Niyanama
Jake Niyanama 'is a major supporting character in the anime, ''Reaction War. He is a laid-back guy who after the events of the tournament, decided to join Karin and her rebellion on the Centralized Government. Sometime after his duel with Rami, Jake harbors a deep-rooted grudge against him, wanting to defeat him. He heads back to Hunter's Pass, where he had grown up, training and honing his skills, in preparation to fight again. Appearance Personality Background Information Jake may be the third youngest after both Mitsu and Rami, however, his abilities are comparable to Blu's. Jake has a excited nature and does not falter to attack when given the chance. In addition, Jake loves to train and fight against people he deems as challenging. After the battle between him and Rami, Jake has developed a new set of tremendous abilities. In addition, Jake has trained under the manager of the old Harayakai tournament. Jake also holds a huge grudge against Rami for defeating him. Jake has grown and made the cut to join Karin's elite team that faces Blu in Tailwind town. Jake faces Blu head on and has developed a few new chi techniques. Biography Abilities/Attacks ''Rank: X'' ''Abilities/Attacks:'' *'''Brink Shot: Jake creates a ball of chi into his hand, this ball of chi then molds into a spear-like weapon. The weapon then molds again into a beam and the attack then blows away Jake's adversary, while depleting their chi. Relative chi depletion: 15% *'Break Shot': Jake creates a gigantic chi ball into his hand, this chi then pours out into the enemy. The chi burns the enemy and can deconstruct cells.' Relative chi depletion: 30%' *'Blitz Shot': Jake molds all of his chi into his hand, this compressed chi then releases into the air, the chi then strikes the enemy, delivering a evidently fatal wound. Yet this is done so fast that the enemy or possible spectators would not be able to notice Jake releasing his chi. Relative chi depletion: 65% *'Benchi Bomb': Jake jumps in mid-air and charges his break shot. Jake then releases the break shot unto the enemy, dealing an immense amount of damage. This has the widest range of all of Jake's "shots". Relative chi depletion: 25% TIME SKIP Rank: C Abilities/Attacks: *'Broken Shot:' A variation of the blitz shot, Jake gathers an immense amount of chi into his palm and gestures his palm towards the opponent. Jake then releases the chi, resulting in not only the blast directly hitting the opponent but also any other enemies in the area. Relative chi depletion: 30% *'Blitz Shot 2K:' Jake gathers an unsurmoutable amount of chi into both of him palms and attacks with blitz shot. On account of the amount of pressure from the attack, anybody caught in this blast will be shredded painfully. Relative chi depletion: 75% TIME SKIP Rank: C Abilities/Attacks: *'Blast Shogun Shot': Jake's newest attack and definitely his strongest, the blast shogun shot combines all of the characterisitcs of the other "shots" and pours it out onto the enemy and deals a tremendous amount of damage. This attack can affect various enemies however, the damage effect is lowered drastically. Relative chi depletion: 80% List of Major Battles Trivia Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Karin's Chi Guardian Warriors